


Are they…dating?

by HaikyuuandKagehina



Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuandKagehina/pseuds/HaikyuuandKagehina
Summary: It was a match against Aoba Johsaiwhen "the issue" first came up. Well, they hadn’t even technically started the match, but it was still why they were there. And it was also how a bunch of rumors got started. Mostly by Matsuhana, though, so it wasn't widely believed.That is…until others saw it in person.————-———————————————In which all the other high school volleyball teams of Japan see Karasuno play and wonder if, maybe, the amazing #10 and the genius setter were too close to be 'just friends'.





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama was standing next to the  
bench when he felt a weight on his back. He glared (though not very hard) at the ground and growled, "Shou, you dumbass! Stop climbing on my back!" Hinata stuck out his tongue at the setter and responded with, "Make me, stupid Tobi!"

No one on the team took any notice,  
but there were definitely some stares from the Aoba Johsai team. Oikawa's jaw was practically on the floor, and Matsuhana was sporting matching devilish grins. Yahaba gaped and Kyoutani growled at the unfamiliar behavior of the freak duo. Iwaizumi alone seemed unaffected.

"Matsukawa! Hanamaki! Get back to  
practice!" He barked. "That goes for you, too, Shittykawa!"

His unfazed demeanor seemed to  
snap them all out of their daze, and they returned to normal, leaving only the occasional glances at the duo to signify that anything had happened. "Sorry, Iwa-chan! You heard the captain, back to practice!"

By now, the freak duo had already  
gotten on to the court and were doing their warmup stretches for the game. The rest of their team was doing the same, but not as closely. The pair was bickering and calling each other names, but much quieter than normal and with a definite touch of fondness.

That was not what made it odd,  
though. It was odd because Hinata was done stretching apparently, and had decided to wrap his arms around the setter's neck while sitting cross-legged behind the taller boy. This was made doubly awkward by the fact that Kageyama was doing a straddle sit and Hinata, instead of letting go of the boy's neck whenever the taller bent down to touch his toes, was leaning over with him and continuing whatever conversation they were having by whispering in the boy's ear.

Thankfully, the Karasuno team did not  
seem to be as blind to this as the Aoba Johsai team initially thought. As his personal mission to be the personification of a French fry with extra salt, Tsukishima took this chance to call out the two. "Hey, King! Shrimp! Save your PDA for someone who’s ok with their eyes bleeding, please, we have a game to play, and I'd like to be able to see the court."

The pair blushed and immediately  
backed away from each other in favor of approaching their taller teammate. "You wanna fight?" The small orange-haired middle-blocker exclaimed shrilly. 

Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. The  
black-haired boy growled out a threat before turning his back on his sarcastic teammate and heading towards the court, a small blush on his face the only indication that he had been fazed by Tsukishima's taunt.

Everyone on the Karasuno team,  
previously pretending to ignore the two's obvious closeness, seemed to be fighting back laughter. Tanaka and Nishinoya were openly guffawing, though loathe to laugh at something that Tsukishima said. Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi were all quietly chuckling to themselves, while Yamaguchi gave out his trademarked "Nice, Tsukki!" with a snicker on his face.

"Let’s play some volleyball!" Shouted  
Ukai, his face set in a frown. The whole team nodded assent and turned to the other side of the net, where their opponents lay in wait. And the whole court was filled with steely and determined gazes, the only fire that could match that in the Karasuno team's eyes was that of their foes on the other end of the net.

—————

After the match…

"So, Iwa-chan, what do you think is  
going on with Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan? They seemed…close. I knew Tobio-chan would find someone stupid enough to be friends with him someday, but that was definitely not what I expected," Oikawa huffed snarkily.

"It’s none of your business,  
Trashykawa." Iwaizumi growled, jabbing the pretty setter in the side. Oikawa wheezed in pain. "Iwa-chan!" 

"Besides, couldn’t you tell?"  
Matsukawa asked. "They’re obviously dating," Hanamaki answered. The two were practically talking in unison at this point, spouting out, "The physical closeness, the first-name basis thing, the way they trust each other 100% on the court, the petty squabbling and fond insults?"

"Oh, come on! They act like an old  
married couple! Don’t tell me you can’t see that?" The pair asked, indignant.

Just then, the team rounded a corner  
of the hall, running into none other than the Karasuno team. However, the two members that were Aoba Johsai's topic of discussion were conspicuously absent. "Hello, Karasuno!" Oikawa said, his words dripping like poisoned honey.

Tsukishima held up his hand, an  
exasperated expression sculpted into his face like it had been there before the Earth itself. "Before you ask, no, we do not know if the King is dating the shrimp, so don’t waste your breath asking." An awkward silence descended on the two teams, seeming almost like a tangible thing.

The silence was abruptly broken by  
the shrill yet melodious laugh that burst from Oikawa's throat like a banshee's shriek. Which is actually very similar to how it sounded. "Aw, poor Karasuno.

I’m guessing people ask that a lot,  
don’t they? Then again," Oikawa's face shifted from a look of false pity to something that almost resembled contempt. "Can you really blame them with how Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan were acting?"

The Karasuno team didn’t seem even  
seem slightly affected by Oikawa's brash teasing. Tsukishima smirked and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Well, 'Grand King'" Tsukishima started, obviously using the red-haired middle blocker's nickname for the boy with not at all the same enthusiasm as Hinata did, even bordering on a malicious tone.

"Just because they act so close to  
each other doesn’t necessarily mean they’re dating." The taller boy got an uncharacteristically devilish smirk on his face; it wasn’t like his usual mocking smirk that he wore to intimidate and shatter the egos of others; it was one that was obviously intended to hit on a fault. "After all, if that was the only requirement for people to think you’re dating, wouldn’t people think you and your captain were together?"

Karasuno's opponents bristled at the  
tone, but their faces quickly morphed into indignation, shock, and embarrassment on the parts of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oddly enough, Matsukawa and Hanamaki seemed to be stifling giggles. Other than the mischievous pair, the Aoba Johsai team was entirely silent.

"Tch, how lame," Tsukishima smirked,  
"It only took that to get you to shut up?" As soon as he said this the smirk fell off his face and was replaced by a much colder look. He had an uncharacteristically determined look on his face.

"They may be idiots, and maybe they  
are dating. They’re real pains in the ass, but I don’t think you should be talking about them behind their backs, it’s not very good sportsmanship, 'Grand King' and frankly, it pisses me off that you act like you’re so much better than them."

"Usually, I'd say that you should look  
in a mirror before you run your mouth about the idiot duo, but given how vain you seem, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t do that all the time anyways." Tsukishima smirks. "If you want to know if they’re dating, ask them yourself instead of being lame and gossiping."

With that, the tall blond walked past  
the shocked, silent Aoba Johsai, smirking the whole time. Both teams seemed to be in awe of the cold, aloof middle blocker's sudden outburst. For Tsukishima, the whole thing seemed oddly…protective, which in itself was rare, but add it onto the two players in question, and it became downright strange.

The Karasuno team beat a hasty  
retreat, rushing past their seemingly immobile opponents. "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi bellowed after his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Later…  
The team finally caught up to  
Tsukishima, who seemed rooted to the ground, near the gymnasium's storage room. The boy was shaking slightly. "Tsukishima?" Daichi questioned, worry etched in his voice.

"Just a tip, captain, don’t go into the  
storage room." Now that the team had caught up, they could see that Tsukishima was not shaking out of fear or nervousness (nobody really thought he was in the first place) he was, of all things, laughing. "What’s so funny, huh?" Tanaka proclaimed angrily.

Tsukishima smiled cruelly. "I just saw  
the pink-hair from Aoba Johsai making out with their wing spiker." His face softened for a moment and he said, "they were probably interested in the freak duo because they wanted to know if anyone would freak out about two members of the same team dating each other. Obviously, no one would care if they were gay, but I guess they wanted to make sure."

Yamaguchi snickered, hiding his  
mouth behind his hand. Tsukishima gave him a questioning look. "Sorry, it’s just…" Yamaguchi giggles, trying to compose himself.

"I knew they went to Aoba Johsai, I  
just didn’t realize they played for the other team." As the words left his mouth, he burst out laughing. Apologies slipped past his lips in between peals of laughter.

"I'm-" he laughed into his hand, trying  
to form words. "Sorry, it just popped into my head and I know it’s horrible, and not funny, but I can't stop laughing"

This was all said in one breath, which  
was honestly kind of impressive. After a moment, he looked up to see his team's reaction to the seemingly spur-of-the-moment pun. In reality, he had been hoping a situation like this would come up just so he could say the joke (no offense meant, of course).

The first to laugh was Nishinoya,  
which set Tanaka to laughing, and soon, all of the Karasuno team was laughing hysterically. Well, minus Kageyama and Hinata, who were still curiously absent. The team laughed for a moment before catching their breaths.

"Where do you think Hinata and  
Kageyama are? I mean, I haven't seen them since the match ended," Daichi said, wiping the perspiration off his forehead with his shirt. He winced.

We probably all smell terrible, Daichi  
thought, sourly. "We should clean up, we don’t want to stink up the bus," the captain proclaimed, startling the rest of the team. With that, the team started to make their way towards the showers Tanaka and Noya yelling about the match the whole way.

———————

The Aoba Johsai team…

After the Karasuno team left, it took a  
minute for their opponents to collect themselves. "Well, that was odd…" Oikawa said in a subdued tone.

"You shouldn’t have been talking  
about their players, idiot," Iwaizumi said angrily. "I would’ve reacted the same way if someone was talking about my team mates behind their backs." "I would have, too, Iwa-chan," Oikawa clipped out, "If we had been saying anything bad about Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan, but we didn’t."

"That means they think there’s going  
to be a bad reaction if their duo is a couple. And that, Iwa-chan, means that either they already know whether or not Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan are together, and they think we’re going to be mean about that or that they have no idea and think we’re going to spread rumors." Iwaizumi frowned slightly.

"Just don’t bug them about it,  
Shittykawa," the ace instructed, brows furrowed in concern. "I don’t think you should pick fights with other teams." Suddenly, his expression became oddly perplexed and he turned around a few times, seeming to be searching for something.

"What’s the matter, Iwaizumi-san?" Yahaba  
asked, worriedly. Iwaizumi's face looked almost green. "Has anyone seen Matsukawa or Hanamaki?" He breathed the words in a deadly whisper.

The team froze in horror. Nothing  
good could possibly come from the two pranksters being let loose without supervision. "They’re probably just…making out in a closet somewhere or something. They seem to love doing that," Oikawa cracked a smile in an effort to diffuse the tension.

"It’s mostly because of the irony,"  
came an oddly rough voice that one would get after being out of breath (aka being kissed breathless by your boyfriend in a storage closet). "Haha, very funny," Iwaizumi snarked. "And just where have you two been?"

There was the sound of someone  
clearing their throat from behind the seemingly unfazed duo. The entire Karasuno team seemed to have appeared behind them as if by magic. Or at least some sort of really cool and complicated perspective trick to make it seem like that, like angling themselves to seem like they weren’t there or hiding behind a potted plant or something.

"We thought you might want your  
team mates back," Daichi said, stepping forward with a blush on his cheeks. "We found them in a storage closet, and we hope you don’t think we’re going to act any less courteous towards your team than we have previously."

"Well, I would hope not," Oikawa  
lilted, being the first of his team to recover from the shock. "Ah, Karasuno, all of your first years seem to have vanished into thin air," Oikawa clicked his tongue in seeming disapproval. He had a cocky leer on his face that did not betray any of his concern and curiosity.

"Dammit," Daichi swore under his  
breath. I’m going to have to put a bell on each of them, I swear to God, the captain thought in annoyance. "Thank you for alerting us, and congratulations on your relationships," he said looking first between Hanamaki and Matsukawa, then between Yahaba and Kyoutani, then to Kindaichi and Kunimi, and, finally, between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

His damage done, the captain, blissful  
in his ignorance about the effect of his implications, walked off to hastily retrieve his (children) first years before they got into trouble. Unbeknownst to him, he had left almost every member of the Aoba Johsai team a flustered, blushing mess, sneaking glances at their (crushes) team mates whom they had been wrongly implied to be dating. *Cough* Totally dating *Cough*.

Daichi and the Karasuno team started  
wandering the halls in search of the missing first years. Daichi held up a hand, signaling the rest of the team to stop. He sighed heavily.

"I think it would be best if we split up,"  
the captain said, sagely. "Tanaka and Ennoshita, you two search the east side of the building while Kinoshita and Narita take the west side. Suga and I will take the north side while Asahi and Noya take the south."

"Is everyone ok with that?" The vice  
captain asked. "Yes? Good, then let’s go," Suga said, clapping his hands together and startling the team to action.

I put myself on the same search bit as  
Suga because we work well together, that’s all, Daichi thought, frantically trying to convince himself. Even in his mind it sounded like bullshit. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, and he couldn’t resist sneaking a glance at his best friend (crush).

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,  
Daichi thought hysterically, how am I going to function normally when he looks so amazing even under this much pressure? He couldn’t help being magnetized to the determined look in the setter's eyes as they searched for their friends through labyrinthian hallways. As the setter pushed open a door at the end of yet another hallway, his hair fell into his face and he brushed it behind his ear casually.

Okay, so I have a crush on him, so  
what? The captain thought, almost desperately. I can still function normally, nothing will change, nothing will happen. He really had to stop lying to himself.  
…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, panicking volleygays. In which Everyone is gay on the Karasuno volleyball club team, and NoNe Of ThEm are bold enough to outright say it, because saying it makes it true and then they’ll have to face the fact that they have a crush on their best friends. None of them are bold enough to say it outright…or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long. 😓 😖 I hope this chapter is good enough for y'all to forgive me! Here's more of my crappy writing, but without the cringey formatting.

“Noya-kun, c-could you slow down a little, please?” Asahi sputtered out, timidly. The libero laughed and yelled, “Come on Asahi, hurry up! We have to find Kageyama and Hinata!”  
Suddenly, Nishinoya froze. “Asahi?” He asked, quietly. “What’s the matter, Noya-kun?”  
Nishinoya turned around to face the red-faced ace, a light blush dusting the normally unfazeable libero’s cheeks. “Nothing!” He squeaked out, waving his arms frantically. “Just—”  
He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um…when did you start using the “kun” kanji towards me?” Asahi blushed a deep crimson.  
“I just—um, the thing is,” the obviously flustered ace stammered out, turning shades of red probably unknown to mankind. “Well, we-we’ve been good friends f-for a long time, so I-I thought we should be using the right kanji.” Nishinoya didn’t respond for what seemed like forever.  
“I can stop if you—” The ace was cut off by the libero’s weight suddenly being pressed against him. The shorter boy grabbed the ace’s shirt collar and pulled the taller boy down to meet his gaze.  
“Uh, N-Noya,” the ace stammered, nervously. “I can stop if you want me to. I—” The libero sighed heavily and slammed his lips into the taller boy’s.  
“Asahi, for God’s sake, Shut up,” the libero stated, breathlessly. “Sorry, Noya-kun,” Asahi said, shock still written on his face. Nishinoya snorted in laughter. “You sound like Yamaguchi,” he snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I’m discontinuing this. I’m sorry it’s just that I really don’t have the ability to keep this as a regular thing right now. I might try to continue it if enough people like it—I really appreciate the people who already do—but it will probably stay discontinued for a while considering how crappy it is. Thank you anyway.


End file.
